Mario Brings Devastation Upon His Friends
by Kream45
Summary: Mario finds a powerful weapon, capable of destroying anything in its path. While it doesn't seem like a good idea, Mario being a retard takes the sword and decides to try it out on his friends.


Mario was in his garden, watering flowers with his urine.

Then, out of fucking nowhere, some meteorite fell from the sky, destroying Mario's house. Mario survived somehow, which is pretty convenient for the story, ain't it?

"Dafuq just happened?" Mario grabbed his head and looked at the rock that fell from the sky.

It turned out to be a ball of space shit, with a sword stuck inside of it. Also, there was a note attached to it.

 _To anyone reading this:_

 _This sword destroyed multiple space civilizations. Before it did anymore harm, I inserted it into my ass and farted it into space. If by any chance this sword lands on your planet, you should probably stay away from it, if you're not a fucking idiot._

"Wow, so it's a powerful space sword!" he exclaimed, "I wonder what happens if I swing it!"

He swung the sword, and a mountain fifty miles away from him was destroyed.

"Woah! This is some real shit!" he laughed and approached a tree. He cut through it, but he accidentally cut the entire one hundred acre wood.

"HOOOLYYY SHIT!" Mario shouted, and then came up with an interesting idea, "I think I should try this shit out on someone.

The world of Mario was filled with all those mushroom-headed faggots and dinosaurs, I don't know what the fuck they're called, but he decided that it will be most suitable to kill his friends: Luigi, Peach and Daisy. Also, Rosalina. I remember that hoe from Super Mario Galaxy that I played on an emulator, and she just ASKED for being "explored" in her ass.

Mario sat on his motorbike and drove to the Mushroom Castle (or whatever it was called) and saw Luigi on the street.

"LUIIIGIIIIII!" Mario shouted.

"Wha-? Oh, hi Mario! Nice bike! What is that sword that you have there?"

"I call it DEATH BRINGER! WANNA SEE HOW SHARP IT IS?!"

"Yeah, sure! But, why aren't you slowing down? And why are you driving straight at -*DED*"

Mario cut through Luigi like if he was made of butter. Also, the impact destroyed the entire castle.

Peach and Daisy saw that, as they walked out from the grocery.

"MARIO, WHAT THE FUCK!?" Peach shouted.

"NOOO! WHY DID YOU KILL LUIGI?!" Daisy cried.

But then, Mario used his demonic powers (which he obtained by smearing his dick across the sword) to put Daisy and Peach in chains. He used Kage Bunshin No Jutsu to make copies of himself, and then gangbanged Peach and Daisy at the same time. After ten hours of non-stopgangbang, Mario used the power of space, to summon a comet, which destroyed the entire Mushroom Kingdom.

It turned out that the comet was actually that weird space-station that Rosalina inhabited.

"Wha-?! "What the fuck just happened?!" She shouted, looking at the destruction around, "MARIO!? Dafuq are you doing?! Did you just use the power of space to summon my ship?"

Mario then realized, that Rosalina was actually number one on his To-Rape-List. Before Rosalina could speak another word, she got her mouth stuffed with Mario's dick. And then her other holes were filled with four Mario dicks at once.

After like five years of constant rape, Mario got bored and devoured Rosalina. Then, he hit the ground beneath him with his sword, and the entire planet was destroyed.

Mario was launched into space, and the lack of oxygen killed him. What a shame, really.

The sword went flying in the space for another ten million years, until it landed on some gay planet, full of green hills and weird, floating, rotating yellow rings.

"Wow, a magic sword!" Sonic said, while fingering his ass, "I wonder what happens if I put it in my ass!"

And so he did, and as it turned out, it wasn't the best idea ever.

Sonic's carcass was found by Tails, who took advantage of the situation to anally penetrate Sonic. And then Tails went to a store, bought some Oreo, ate them, went home, fapped to some gay porn, and then he took a shit and ate a kebab and took an even bigger shit and fapped some more and then he crapped on his bed, because he's a retard, and then he fapped to some gay hentai, and then he ate some tacos and then he took a shit and then he died from retardation.

 **THE END**

I hope very much that this piece of "art" brought something of value into your life.


End file.
